Long Lost Sibling
by XoX.Slytherin.Princess.XoX
Summary: What if everything you have ever thought or believed in was wrong. What if one day you wake up to learn that you are something different, and you have a part of you that you have never met before. What if?


What if everything you have ever thought or believed in was wrong. What if one day you wake up to learn that you are something different, and you have a part of you that you have never met before. What if everything your parents had ever told you was a lie? That is what happened to Two teenagers, and this one secret could change there entire way of thinking and how they treated each other for ever.

Long Lost Brother.

The year was 1999, Hermione and Draco Malfoy had been worst enemies since day one because of there different blood lines. But what if Hermione wasn't a 'Mudblood' what if she really was a pureblood wizard.

Hermione and Draco sat in there private common room discussing what they had just found out. They sat across from each other on the white leather couch in front of the blazing fire. Staring at each other in a dumbstruck kind of way.

Here let's take us back a little while ago…

'_Miss Granger I am pleased to present you with this Head Girl's badge, for the great school participation and the achievement you have shown at this school. Mr. Malfoy the same goes for you. I now you don't get along very well but I hope that you will get over your dislike for each other and learn more about each other. I am giving you both an assiment. To look back into each other's history to get to know more about one's self. Thank you and have fun.'_

_With that Professor McGonagall was off down the hall way and the two teenagers looked at each other with a look of disgust. No way they would get along what were they thinking! McGonagall had told them that they would be quizzed throughout the year to make sure that they were doing a proper job. _

_A couple weeks later Hermione was in the Library getting some work done and she decided why not try and find a book on the Malfoys. She was going to have to do anyways so she went going through the shelves in the school library before finally coming across the Malfoys… it was a huge book. She was lifting it off the shelf but it was heavier then she anticipated and it feel to the ground. When she bent over to pick it up she saw something that caught her eyes. It was a smaller book but it had ingraved in it Grangers. She tenderly pulled it out of the book shelf. It had a thin layer of dust all over it which she gingerly whipped away she put in on top of the Malfoys and walked out of the library and to the common room which herself and Draco shared. They were good at keeping eachother's distance from eachother. But when she walked into the common room she saw Draco sitting there reading a book._

_She dropped the two books on the table and sat down on the other side of the couch from him and began to pull the books closer so she could read them. This granger one was buggin her more then ever. It couldent be her family because she was amuggle born but she wanted to know aout some other famous wizadring family with the same last name._

_Draco looked at her with a confussed look on his face and leaned over to see what she was reading and an even more confussed look when he saw the malfoy family history book. Sure he had seen it before but he had never readen it. _

'_Trying to find out more about me are you Granger.'_

'_Yes, McGonigal will be checking up on us soon so I might as well read a little about your history and put some effort into this.'_

'_Uh huh sure. What is that other book?'_

'_Its about a Granger wizardring family. Im going to look at it later, it looks interesting enough.'_

_She then opened the large book and began to read. There was interesting things in it. Where they were originally from and all the famous wizards in his family tree, after a few hours she got to the bits about his parents. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. She decided to get up and get a glass of water because she was quite thirsty. When she looked up she was surprised to see Draco reading the Granger one._

_She came back with a glass of cold water not only for herself but one for Draco to. She put it gentally on the table and sat back down on the couch before taking her first sip of water, and feeling the icy liquid run down her throught. Draco looked over at her and then the water and took as sip as well. After he looked up at Hermione and looked back down at the book._

'_What is your parents names?'_

'_Pardon?'_

"_What are your parents names?"_

"_Lilly, and Rufus Granger, why?"_

"_No reason, just wondering."_

"_Well I am going to go to bed now, good night Draco."_

"_You called me Draco…"_

"_Yes, I guess I did."_

"_Hmmmm, well goodnight… Hermione."_

_She walked up the stares with a grin plastered on her face, Hermione… she liked how that sounded to hear him say it. Such rich tone he had._


End file.
